massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
(RP) Vasimian Venabor(religion)
Vasimian Venabor(religion) Our story Begins eons ago, in the Phanezoiria era, the first era ever recorded. The world was engulfed by nothing, but a vast desert of darkness. This darkness formed itself into a Warrior, which only purpose was to destroy the land. As the world’s immune system, it made a tree Called Venabor, out of living metal, so it could sustain everything, even if the warrior would try to destroy Venabor, it would regenerate the wound. Out of Venabor, there would spawn a fruit, that was so spice, it spew sparks around the grass, making it ash gray, as it landed. The fruit was nutrated by the hate from the world against the Warrior. The seed of this spicy fruit, grew into an child, rapidly growing, with Elk-like qualities and giant antlers sticking out of his head. The first living thing was born, Cernos which soon would be the God of Hunt and the protector of nature. As his purpose to destroy the Dark Warrior, he began to gather the fallen branches and twigs and made the bow body, then, carefully picked a long straw of hair, as hard as iron. He used his nails to carve the string and body of the bow. This bow, which he called Whisper of the Hunt, was as sturdy and strong, as the tree it was made of. Cernos, quickly jumped on a low hanging branch, and to the next, making kilometer jumps, as he was not anything near Venabors tree crown. hours late, bathing in sweat, Cernos took a handful of leaves, making a suit, to camouflage. Then, he took one of the strongest branches of Venabor, and made a hunting dagger, ''the Sharp Silence". He sat down, not breathing, zooming in, on the Dark Warrior which was making rifts of damage upon the earth. He now loaded the bow with his hunting dagger, straining the bow back. breathing very slowly, he released the hold of the string, releasing anenormous amount of power into the dagger, which hit the Dark Warrior causing him to fly back, the battle of the earth had begun. They both knew that neither of them could defeat each other, but Cernos was cunning, he captured a fragment of the Dark Warriors soul and banished him to Venabor, leaving the other part of the soul to aimless around looking for weak hearts to capture. In the following years, he travelled far, looking for another living thing, and found nothing. Even though he was a hero with great power, he wanted to measure his own strenght, agility, and cleverness. He returned to Venabor once again, and sat himself a target. To make another living thing. He made a sacrifice to Venabor, his mother and father, he said he would become a part of Venabor but on the other hand, the tree would make a new living creature. Venabor accepted the deal and Cernos split his soul apart and removed one of the parts into Venabor. Almost instantly seeds began to fall off the tree, making humanoids with plant-like features, the Yanar was made. Venabor blossomed another fruit, recreating Cernos. Cernos felt a little weakened from that day On, but he knew the offer was worth it. Some Yanars travelled to the sea and lakes and slowly developed into the Maiar, others grew into trees, making gigantic forests, there was prosperity in the ancient world, land as well as sea, and Cernos the god of hunt and nature was pleased. But one day changed it all, He got in love with a Maiar lady called Autumm, where he got his first ‘’godly’’ child Ayos, the goddess over water and seas, the protector of harbors, but she had a problem; she has a split person, or actually four, 1. There’s Ayos, her normal personality, then 2. There’s Leiyo, the Guardian that she turns in to when someone or herself needs protection, 3. There’s daraya, the Magician, and 4. Xiperama, the defiler, Cernos loved Ayos above all things in this ancient world and teached her arts of hunting and survival. Ayos was a quick learner and a powerful person, but she was intelligent and impulsive which made her dangerous, to her and to others. But not all was prosperous and healthy, no not at all, the Dark Warrior’s other part of his soul where still free and had found a person to control, a Yanar called ‘’Diem Malum’’ that was jealous on the god Cernos and would rule the world himself, was captured by the Warriors soul and slow and steady transformed into what we know today, a demon(later Undead or Agni), with his body unable to be in the over world the Yanar travelled down to the underworld and founded, what was soon to become, the demonic empire, but it never came that far, because Cernos, was once again captivated by a feline creature, the demon queen ‘’Amania’’ and got his second ‘’godly’’ child Ikithria or ‘’inferna filial’’, the demon goddess, goddess over darkness and Sins, and the next to come ruler of the underworld. But when Cernos found out that the demon queen had born a god, he started a war against demons to slay the child of darkness, but ended with the almost extinction of the demons. But the target escaped… The demon queen escaped with her newly born child Ikithria to the island of Kazamill, when Cernos found out that she escaped with Ikithria, he raged and send out Ayos, only a teenager on that time, to find and slay them. After years of searching Ayos finally found them on Kazamill, where she flooded the island till the last thing above the water was the tip of the mountain, where Amania and Ikithria escaped to, Ayos slowly approached them, ready to kill, but when she looked at Ikithria she dropped her spear, that later would be the spear of Horror, given to Ikithria as a gift from Ayos, as an incarnation of the sin Lust Ikithria was the most beautiful female in the entire world but still a cold soul with no spare love for others than her family, not even Ayos could compete with her beauty, Ayos didn’t have the strength yet to kill a family member so she saved her and took her to the tree Venabor where Cernos had created his holy city, and showed her to him, Not even Cernos couldn’t ignore her beauty and got proud of being her father. Now the ancient world wasn’t that ancient anymore, Naga, Vespid, Orcs, Elfs, Dwarfs, Humans and other races had been created/born. The world was beginning to look like the one we have today, Cernos now moved his godly city to the sky because of the rising population and made a rule about that no god should interfere with the mortal beings of the world. But not even that promise could Cernos fulfill, the next year, he became father to another child, the goddess Kassandros, goddess for Order and Justice and mother of the humans, she’s a temperamental person and have a justice sense like, actually nothing or none have a bigger sense of justice than her so it would be stupid to compare, again Cernos began loving Kassandros like no other except for Ayos and Ikithria of course. Now they were one big family, everyone loved each other and the mortals kept evolving, inventing and discover the mysteries of the world. even though Cernos is an immortal god, it doesn’t stop him from ageing, he had lived for eons and one day he thought it might was time to step back and let the next generation of gods to hand over, but he was blinded by the love to his children that he didn’t discover that they’ve been waiting for the moment he stepped back, once he did, a new war began, the war between the 3, ancient lands and islands where destroyed during the war, creating what we know of today, Hadar. Cernos finally realizing this, he stepped back to the throne of the Immortals, where he will keep ruling, for eternity… MADE BY: RandomJaybomb and drillhamster INSPIRATION: Greek mythology, celtic mythology, Egyptian mythology, and Hinduism, WANNA USE?!? All of this is a product to and by Arthain but if you wanna use it/believe in it then you have to: Credit RandomJaybomb and Drillhamster for our work. A little bit about why the 3 out of four gods where women: In ancient times they thought that women where the holy gender, but that males where born to rule. Category:(RP)_Stories